


Polar Opposites

by Gs33022



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gs33022/pseuds/Gs33022
Summary: Hello, everyone! This is a Veruca x Charlie one-shot (2005). I hope that you enjoy it! This story was suggested by a Guest in the review of my main fanfic, titled "Charlie's Chocolatey Adventure, which I will try to post here, on A03, soon, but it might take a bit because of the length of it all. If you want, check it out on FanFiction.net if you haven't already. :) This story takes place in the 2005 universe, with Freddie Highmore Charlie, Julia Winter Veruca, and David Kelly Grandpa Joe. Rated T for Romance.





	Polar Opposites

**Polar Opposites**

"Are you all ready, Charlie?"

Charlie turned around and saw Veruca Salt, with her gleaming smile and charming face. Charlie and Veruca were both teenagers now, and how they met back together was like this: Ever since that day when Charlie Bucket became the heir to Mr. Wonka's factory, he began receiving letters from a 'Secret Admirer'. Charlie was curious, and so, he went to his Grandpa Joe for advice.

"This is a normal teenage thing, Charlie, my boy," he said to his grandson. "Try writing her back. See the address on the envelope?"

He pointed to the envelope, and saw an address. The location was none other than: "BUCKINGHAMSHIRE, ENGLAND". Charlie was curious.

"Buckinghamshire, England?" he asked himself. "Now, where does that sound familiar?"

He began writing back and forth to his Admirer, and, as he suspected, his secret admirer was none other than Veruca Salt herself!

'I think that you look really cute, Charlie,' was one sentence on one of Veruca's letters, after she confessed her identity. 'Ever since that day, I've learned to be thankful for what I have. I'm thankful that I met you, Charlie.'

_Back to the present day..._

Charlie and Veruca were now in a committed relationship. Grandpa Joe and everyone else in the Bucket family saw that Veruca had reformed, and gladly encouraged Charlie with his relationship, but Mr. Wonka was still skeptical, thinking back to that tour day. He had tried to convince Charlie that Veruca wasn't right for him multiple times, but he or anyone else in the Bucket family refused to listen to his reasoning.

"Where would you like to sit, Charlie, my love?" asked Veruca Salt sweetly.

"Right over there," Charlie pointed to a table.

"Okay!" said Veruca excitedly, hopping over to Charlie's chosen table.

When they got there, Charlie pulled out a chair and insisted that Charlie sit down multiple times, but Charlie did the same. Finally, Charlie gave him.

"You're such a wonderful, polite girl, Veruca," smiled Charlie.

"Awww, thanks!" blushed Veruca. She kissed Charlie on the cheeks, and giggled playfully. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

Charlie looked at the restaurant's menu. They were at the Restaurante de Aliment, one of the fanciest restaurants in their area.

"How about...the caviar...the bacon...the french fries and chicken tenders...and the baked beans with tomato sauce?" responded Charlie.

"My, my!" said Veruca Salt happily. "You are  _such_ a hungry boy today!"

"Teenagers  _do_ need their nutrients," smiled Charlie.

Veruca chuckled, admiring Charlie's joke.

"Now, what would  _you_ like?" asked Charlie.

"I would just prefer to share with you, if that's okay," responded Veruca Salt.

"Why, of course!" said Charlie Bucket.

"Oh, Charlie!" exclaimed Veruca happily. "You're such a gentlemen!" She hugged Charlie's neck and flung herself around her boyfriend. Charlie blushed.

"Oooooh, Chaaaarrrrrlllliiiiiiiieeeee!" said Veruca Salt in a high-pitched voice, staring directly into Charlie's eyes and pointing to her lips. She giggled playfully once more, and, slowly yet surely, Charlie kissed her on the lips and embraced her lovingly in his arms.


End file.
